The Last Train
by Belldere
Summary: The Golden Trio take their final journey on the Hogwarts Express, but when Harry begins to question taking Hermione and Ron on his dangerous quest for Horcruxes it's up to Ron to talk some sense into him. "You're like a brother to me Harry. And Merlin knows I don't need any more of those… but for you, I'm willing to make an exception"


This was it.

The last time he would ever ride on the Hogwarts Express.

Harry had to admit that he would miss it, but he was glad to have Ron sitting across from him, one last time.

Hermione had gone to check on first years and had not yet returned.

As much as Harry loved Hermione he was glad it was just him and Ron for a while, like the good old days, their first trip.

Harry thought of the first time he saw Ron, the first friend he ever had... besides Hagrid of course.

So many lives had changed that day.

Suddenly the happiness of the memory faded away as Harry thought of how his life would have been if Ron were able to find another compartment before getting to his.

Well for one thing he probably wouldn't have made friends with Hermione.

Maybe he wouldn't have made friends at all...

If Ron had decided to sit somewhere else… would that really have been so bad.

He had caused the Weasley's so much pain, if Ron had never been his friend he wouldn't have constantly been putting his life in danger, Ginny would never have been taken into the Chamber of Secrets, Mr Weasley would never have been attacked by Nagini, Ron wouldn't have been poisoned and their whole family wouldn't currently be a target for being associated with him.

"Harry? What's up? You haven't said anything for ages" Ron asked, popping a handful of every flavour beans in his mouth.

"Do you ever regret it?" Harry croaked, staring at his cupped hands in his lap.

Ron gagged and spat out the beans, coughing and choking, before snatching up a bottle of pumpkin juice and sculling it "yep. I definitely regret that" Ron gasped, pulling a face.

"That's not what I meant" Harry said quietly, looking up at Ron's face, his bright green eyes burning intensely.

"You're gunna have to be more specific mate" Ron said cautiously, eyeing him in weary anticipation.

"D'you- have you ever wished that… when we were kids… that you didn't sit with me on the train?" Harry asked sadly.

Ron rolled his eyes "Don't be a prat Harry, you're my best mate. I dunno what my life would be like if we weren't friends."

"Probably better" Harry suggested "safer. You probably would have hung out with Seamus and Dean-"

"-And I never would have bothered with Hermione. I wouldn't have looked at her for a second" he said bitterly "you may not have noticed but, me and Hermione, we're… I dunno, but I care about her, a lot. I would never have been… friends with her if it wasn't for you."

Harry tried to protest.

"Shut up" Ron suggested "Then there's you. You're like a brother to me Harry. And Merlin knows I don't need any more of those… but for you, I'm willing to make an exception" Ron chuckled.

"But Ron, look what happened to your family, to you, because of me" Harry insisted painfully.

"Stop being such a git Harry, it was only a matter of time before someone poisoned me… I always thought it'd be Hermione though" he mused, smirking "Besides, it wasn't even meant for you that was supposed to go to Dumbledore."

"What about all the mad things that have happened to us over the years?" Harry persisted anxiously.

"Most of it was fun. We've had some good years together, all the insane stuff we've done, every time me and Hermione have been there for you, it's all been worth it mate" Ron smiled sadly.

Harry returned a watery grin "And you really never regretted it? Not even in fifth year?"

Ron cringed, remembering how stupidly jealous he was "Especially not then. I missed the madness actually."

Harry tried to smile at him but failed miserably.

"Look mate, the way I see it, you're stuck with me, Hermione too. We're not gunna leave you to do this by yourself. It'll take more than a mental, murdering wizard to tear us apart. I know I do stupid stuff and I never say the right thing, but choosing your compartment was one of the best things I've ever done" Ron said as reassuringly as he could through a mouthful of chocolate frog.

"You really mean that?" Harry asked with a small smile.

Ron looked as though he were thinking it over before he abruptly grinned "Of course idiot. You may be a specky git with a ridiculous hero complex but you're OUR specky git. Me and Hermione are going to stick with you no matter what. When we're old and grey, and Fred and George are chasing each other around the yard in their wheelchairs, we'll still be there for you. Until the very end."

"I don't know what my chances of making it out of this are" Harry said solemnly.

Ron snorted "I'd say they're pretty good" Harry looked quizzically at him. "You're Harry freaking Potter" Ron clarified "the boy who just won't bloody well die. You'll be fine."

Suddenly the bleak summer afternoon seemed a whole lot brighter.

With Ron and Hermione by his side, Harry felt unstoppable… and happy. He hadn't been properly happy for a long time. He knew with his best friends with him, Harry could do anything, even the impossible mission Dumbledore had set out for him.

Harry and Ron spent the rest of the journey playing exploding snap with Hermione, eating a ridiculous amount of snacks and making room for all their friends to join them in their compartment.

It was a perfect end to their final year at Hogwarts and a hopeful start for the journey's to come.

* * *

**A/N: For those who left reviews on my other stories but weren't signed in, thank you so much they all made my heart sing and I hoped you enjoyed this one if you're reading.**


End file.
